tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Vaudeville
Ask Vaudeville is something of an anomaly, being a spin-off of a spin-off featuring a fan-pony who technically isn't a fan pony. Confused yet? Good. Premise A cartoon character answers reader's questions with varying levels of sarcasm. Truly the most original concept of our time! Blog History In the beginning, there was Ask Doctor Robotnik, a question-and-answer blog dedicated to Sonic the Hedgehog's corpulent, machinophile arch nemesis who it turned out also happened to be obsessed with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Due to the growing amount of questions Doctor Robotnik continued to receive concerning My Little Pony, the "Art Slave" created a spin-off blog entitled Questions for Equestrians where anypony from the cartoon would answer questions sent in by readers with the intent of keeping the characters' actions in the blog as close to canon behavior as possible. At the same time, "Art Slave" Matt was growing frustrated with several personal projects and wanted a fresh concept to work with, thus creating an oldschool black-and-white Toon by the name of Vaudeville who could adapt to any setting or story he liked. Vaudeville became a breakaway favorite with readers after appearing in pony form for a cheap laugh on Questions for Equestrians, and then crashing the Summer Sun Celebration to deliver a decidedly Marxist speech on Equestrian society and went on to take center stage of the blog shortly after the cartoonist's son was born. While now focusing on an original character, the blog continues to stick as closely as possible to canon behavior for all established characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as well as any other Toons who may happen to appear from time to time. Characters Vaudeville Vaudeville is an old Toon. A really ''old Toon. Nopony knows exactly how old he is, where he comes from, or even what he is. He's not a pony, we know that much. For that matter, he's not a human even though that's the earliest appearance of him we've seen. To quote Pinkie Pie: "I don't even know WHAT Vaudeville is! I don't think anypony does, not even Vaudeville himself! Vaudeville's just... Vaudeville! That's all that really matters to me!" And well stated! No matter who or what Vaudeville really is, in the end he's just an old entertainer who loves to make people laugh. "Art Slave" Matt The cartoonist of Ask Vaudeville and Ask Doctor Robotnik. Makes rare posts and reblogs only to have them later deleted by Vaudeville because nobody really cares what the cartoonist thinks. Kept the "Art Slave" moniker from ''Ask Doctor Robotnik despite the fact that Vaudeville never refers to him as that simply because readers were already used to the nickname from his previous blog. Honestly does nothing of interest on the blog other than appearing in about three posts due to questions directly related to him. So why am I typing about him? Because filling up space makes it look like this blog is more noteworthy or something like that. Also, that "Fancy Pantsless" picture is the only thing he's ever made that made his parents laugh and he needs to relive that fleeting moment of pride as it's all he'll ever get. Friends Pinkie Pie ''' ''' One of Vaudeville's protogés and closest friends in Ponyville is none other than the frizzy-maned, scatter-brained Pinkie Pie. Generally playing the part of a ponyfied Gracie Allen to Vaudeville's George Burns, Pinkie views her mentor as an official member of the Pie family. How they initially met is unknown, though Pinkie claims he "followed me home" and she was allowed to keep him. Make of that what you will. Category:Draw blog Category:Art blog Category:OC Category:Drawn blog Category:Ask blog Category:Earth Pony